


Lucky For You That's What I Like

by fangirl_94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse, Dirty Talk, Jesse in panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top hanzo, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_94/pseuds/fangirl_94
Summary: In which Hanzo is feeling bad after a mission and Jesse arrives with just the right type of distraction.





	Lucky For You That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bruno Mars song That's What I Like, because why not?  
> Sorry for any grammar errors. And enjoy this filth!

Hanzo was feeling weary. Laying down on his bed after a quick shower, to clean off from a week long mission to take out some of the Shimada men that had associated with Talon. He feels stressed out, feels like a failure, he feels like everything he's done to keep his clan respectable was for naught. And the things he's done were horrible, monstrous even, all of that in vain. 

He'd disappointed his father in so many ways that the shame and regret once again threaten to swallow him whole. Disappointed his brother, did a great disservice and injustice to him, took away the life he could have had, and cursed him with a half life.

 He stares up at the ceiling of his room, the only light source being a small lamb he has on his night stand, listening to the silence in his room. Until he hears a rhythmic knock on his door, the familiar sound of Jesse asking to be let in. 

Hanzo wouldn’t say out loud that his heart gave a flip of happiness on the prospect of having the cowboy by his side after the horrible few days he's had, but he couldn’t stop the soft smile from touching his lips when he opened the door and saw Jesse standing there. His stupid hat atop his mop of wild – albeit very soft to the touch – hair and a whisky bottle and two glasses in his hand, looking at Hanzo such an open expression that the archer's heart gave another flip.

“Howdy.” Jesse said, tipping his hat slightly, before raising his prosthetic hand and slightly shaking the bottle. "I brought a friend."

Hanzo stepped out of the way, letting Jesse into his quarters. He watches as Jesse flips on the lights and settles on his bed without ceremony, a familiarity born from the many nights they had spent in this same position, sharing a drink, trading stories and at times, something more.

"Heard you and Genji arrived this afternoon, but didn't see ya at dinner this night." He opened the bottle and put a small amount of the rich golden liquid into a glass, handing it to Hanzo when the archer sat by his side on the bed.

"I wasn't hungry after the debriefing." He sipped on the drink and felt the slow burn flows through his chest.

"You lost Reinhardt's spaghetti. That tomato sauce and cheese." He finished with a moan and Hanzo look at him with a raised eyebrow that made Jesse chuckle and wink. "It was that fuckin' good."

"If you say so." He took another sip from his drink and saw Jesse watching him from the corner of his eyes. "What?"

Jesse smiled Hanzo's favorite smile, the one that showed the age crinkles on the corner of his eyes and turned crooked to the left side. The same smile he gave Hanzo the first time the archer admitted they were friends, the same one that he gave Hanzo many months ago, in this same bed after their first night together. The very one that made Hanzo feel warm inside after many years of feeling empty and cold.

The cowboy raised his flesh hand and touched Hanzo's cheek, a firm press of his big hand, his thumb sweeping under Hanzo's eye before making its way to Hanzo's hair that was down and still a little damp from the shower, Jesse thread his fingers through the dark strands of hair, before closing and pulling lightly, making Hanzo swallow dry and forming butterflies on his belly.

"You look good with wet hair." His voice was low and his face had come considerably closer to Hanzo, which the archer failed to noticed because of the hand still tangled on his hair, now massaging his scalp slowly. "You look so good that I could eat you up."

Hanzo's eyes automatically went to Jesse's lips, partially hidden under that wild beard with a texture he knew so well; under his fingers (thick and coarse), against his neck (scratchy and sometimes ticklish), over the inside of his thighs (deliciously arousing). 

He leaned in and captured Jesse's lips, a simple touch that made both men sigh. It was like coming home to Hanzo, and that scared him a little, the perspective of making a home in a person was never good, and he knew that from his previous experiences. But all thoughts flew from his mind when Jesse tugged his hair again and his hot tongue licked Hanzo's upper lip, inciting another sigh from the archer's lips, before the cowboy bit lightly on his bottom lip and sucked on it softly.

Before Hanzo could deepen the kiss, Jesse pulled away, making the archer open his eyes, confused. Jesse chuckled and pressed his lips against Hanzo's again before pulling away completely and standing up.

"I have a surprise for ya." Jesse looked a mix of embarrassed and aroused. Hanzo felt worried and it must have been evident on his face since the cowboy laughed and leaned down to peck him on the lips again. "Don't look so scared, Katniss." Hanzo gave him a glare which seemed to have the opposite effect on the other man. 

Jesse downed his drink in one go and settled his glass on the desk that was standard on every quarter of the keep and was mostly left unused by Hanzo, before doing the same with Hanzo's glass. The archer was curious now.

Jesse took off his hat and carefully joined it to the cups, he almost seemed to be buying himself time, and he was – Was  _Jesse Mccree_ , one of the shameless man that Hanzo ever met,  _blushing_? Yes, he was. And Hanzo felt his heart beat twice as fast when he noticed that instead of finding that pathetic or funny, the only word that he could use to describe it was  _cute_.

Jesse opened his button down slowly, despite his blush, he stared at Hanzo with heated eyes, each button opened revealed his tan skin and made Hanzo's mouth water and his hands clench. He wanted to touch Jesse, he wanted to run his fingers through that hot skin, feel the soft hair of his chest, feel all the scars that peppered his body, part of his life stories forever imprinted on his skin. Hanzo wanted to bite the soft skin of Jesse's belly and feel the tremble of the muscle beneath his lips.

Jesse was also so good looking that made Hanzo want to eat him up.

When Jesse discarded his shirt on the ground, the flush on his cheeks had dimmed, and now he had a smirk on his lips that told Hanzo he knew exactly what was going through the archer's head. Jesse opened his belt, and the clinking made Hanzo stand up, ready to help the cowboy out of his pants. But before Hanzo could get his hands on Jesse, he was stopped.

"Ah, ah ah. Hold your horses, tiger. Enjoy the show." He pushed Hanzo back to his place, but now he was standing between the archer's legs. And Hanzo could feel the heat from Jesse's body, the smell of his soap and the telltale of the cigarillo smoke. A smell that he could guess with his eyes closed. 

Jesse popped the button of his jeans and stopped. When he looked at Jesse's face the cowboy was biting his lower lip, his fingers grasping his zipper, a bulge pressing on it and Hanzo was through and through with it. He placed his hands on Jesse's muscled thighs, squeezing them until he heard the cowboy sigh and felt him relax. He made his way up, until they were covering Jesse's own and together, they both pulled Jesse's zipper down. 

When the jeans were open, Hanzo felt his mouth dry up. He blinked at the pants and then blinked up to Jesse, his mouth hanging open, and he knew he was looking stupid but he did not care. 

"Surprise!" Jesse said, his fingers curling on the pants and pulling them down. Hanzo watched as the hard fabric of the jeans gave way to soft, silky white satin and lace. 

Hanzo was, by no means, a stranger to sex before he started whatever it was with Jesse. He hadn't been as adventurous as his brother in their youth, but he was no virgin either. But he had never ever in his whole life, seen a sight so beautiful and so arousing as Jesse wearing white panties.

His blood flowed south so fast his head spun. He raised his hand and touched Jesse's hips, the fabric as soft to the touch as it had seemed, Jesse's skin hot under it.

"You like it?" Jesse's voice was low and sensual.

Hanzo sighed and pulled Jesse by his grip on his hips, burying his face on the soft fabric, nuzzling the large bulge under the silk and making Jesse moan softly above him. 

"Hanzo." Jesse's hand was once again tangling in his hair, and Hanzo took a heavy breath, all he could smell was Jesse's arousal and the clean smell of the soap. Hanzo moaned and kissed Jesse's dick through the panties, making the cowboy sigh.

" _You are going to kill me one of these days, Jesse._ " He murmured into the silk.

"Hell, you are speaking Japanese so I take it you liked." Jesse pulled Hanzo's hair again, making his face press harder on his crotch.

" _I love it._ " Hanzo said, before pulling the panties down just enough so the head of Jesse's dick was out of it, before sucking on it, making the cowboy grunt. Hanzo tasted the salty of Jesse's precum and thought about how he could suck on Jesse's cock all day.

Jesse put both hands on Hanzo's head now, his fingers slowly carding through Hanzo's hair.

"You look good sucking my cock, Hanzo." His voice was low and he punctuated it by slowly rolling his hips up, making more of his cock get into Hanzo's mouth. 

Hanzo pulled his mouth away from Jesse's cock and pulled the cowboy to his lap, letting his hand grope Jesse's silk clad bottom, while he kissed his mouth. The cowboy tasted like whisky and his kisses were a match to his personality: strong and involving, something that was a mix of overwhelming and not enough. 

Hanzo groaned when Jesse grinded their hips together, their cocks making contact between layers of clothes.

"Off." Jesse murmured between kisses, pawing at Hanzo's t-shirt. "I wanna feel you against me."

And if Hanzo were a weaker man he would have keened at that voice and those words. He hurried to take off his shirt and even before he threw it aside, Jesse was already bending and sucking a bruise at the top of Hanzo's pec, the one that was usually hidden.

Hanzo carded his fingers through Jesse's hair. Soft and pleasant under his fingers. 

" _Soft as a flower petal_." He buried his face in it while Jesse explored his what he could reach of his chest.

"Don't understand a word you're saying, sugar." Jesse said as he seized Hanzo's mouth once more. They both knew that Hanzo only spoke in Japanese when he was saying something that he would be too embarrassed to say in English, and Jesse was graceful enough to not call him out on that.

Placing both hands on Jesse's thighs, Hanzo flipped them over, and laid the gunslinger on the bed. He appreciated the sight from his position kneeling between Jesse's thighs for a moment. The cowboy flushed, eyes clouded with lust, giving Hanzo a filthy smile, his swollen cock straining and wetting the delicate fabric of the panties, peaking from the side of it. Hanzo had to take a hand to his own hard cock and give it a firm squeeze lest he embarrasses himself. 

Jesse laughed at that and turned to the drawer of the nightstand beside Hanzo's bed, retrieving a small, mostly used bottle of lube while the archer stood up to take off his pants.

When Jesse made a move to take off the panties Hanzo stopped him.

"Leave it." He said crawling back between Jesse's thighs. "I'm going to fuck you while you wear them." Jesse gave him another heated smile and pulled him for a kiss.

Hanzo let his hands roam, making their way slowly from Jesse's calf, to his knees, where he pulled them up and made Jesse hook his heels on the small of Hanzo's back. He reached over for the lube beside Jesse's head and took the lube bottle, without breaking the kiss he managed to open and squeeze some of it on his fingers, before taking them back to the inside of Jesse's thighs. 

Jesse sighed and broke the kiss when Hanzo moved the panties with his clean hand and slowly prodded his entrance with one slick finger. Hanzo put his lips on Jesse's neck, and felt more than heard the low moan the man gave when he slowly pushed one finger in and hooked. He bit down on Jesse's tendon and started a slow rhythm with his fingers, until Jesse tightened his legs on Hanzo's waist, signaling he wanted more.

Loosening Jesse was always pleasurable to Hanzo, no matter if he took it slow or, at some nights, it was just a hurried affair between fumbling kisses and half choked moans. Jesse was always so hot and tight, squeezing around Hanzo's fingers, and always felt better around his cock.

"C'mon, pretty boy, I'm ready. No more fingers, give me the real deal." 

Hanzo used more lube to slick himself and lined himself over Jesse, holding the panties to the side as he slowly breached Jesse's entrance. Pure bliss was what he felt. Jesse's walls tightening around him before relaxing, and Jesse's eyes locked with his, biting his lips but still letting some breathy moans escape, his hands clawing on Hanzo's sheets, his soft hair fanning around his head. He really was a sight, Hanzo thought as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Jesse.

Hanzo put one hand on Jesse's cheek, his beard was really getting unruly, he couldn't help but smile when Jesse sighed and leaned more into that hand, his prosthetic hand coming up and lightly squeezing Hanzo's wrist, before taking off the archer's hand from his cheek and interlocking their fingers.

"Move, babe."

Hanzo started slowly, pulling almost out, reveling on the texture of the panties on his cock, almost as soft as Jesse's inside. He was going to lose his mind. He started building up the rhythm, and Jesse's sighs were becoming wanton moans, his hold on Hanzo's hand squeezing in time with the thrusts, his cock leaking more on the panties.

Jesse gave a shout when Hanzo used his free hand to squeeze the cowboy's cock, marveling on how hard Jesse was and how much he was leaking just from getting fucked. Hanzo increased his speed. The room was filled with their moans and the noise of Hanzo's thighs hitting Jesse's ass. 

When Hanzo hit Jesse prostate the cowboy cried out his name, and kept a string of "yeah, yeah babe", his legs were slipping from all the moving. Hanzo paused his thrusts, ripping out an undignified cry wine from Jesse, which made the archer chuckle. Without pulling out Hanzo hooked Jesse's calves over his shoulders and thrust into Jesse in one sudden and strong move, making Jesse keen. That noise made Hanzo's blood boil, he felt similar to how he felt when he was about to call forth his dragons: hot all over, and with a single-minded focus. And his focus now was fuck Jesse until he couldn't walk properly the next day.

He leaned over to bite Jesse's neck again without pausing his powerful thrusts, bending Jesse almost in half and making his cowboy whine again. Jesse released Hanzo's hand and placed both of them on the archer's ass, as if pushing him deeper.

"Can you come without touching yourself, Jesse?" Hanzo managed to say into the sweaty skin of Jesse's neck. "Can you come just from my cock on your ass?" He squeezed Jesse ribs and lifted his head to look at Jesse's lust lost face. "These panties, Jesse.  _You have no idea how crazy you make me._ " He buried his nose on Jesse's sweaty hair. 

Jesse groaned Hanzo's name, and Hanzo adjusted his angle, aiming for the gunslinger's sweet spot again, making Jesse squeeze around him. Hanzo bit Jesse's ear.

"Did you choose this panties by yourself?" He spoke lowly, barely concealing his groans. "Did you browse for them on Overwatch net connection? Where any of our teammates could easily find it again if they tried a little hard enough?" Jesse was panting hard now. "I bet you touched yourself while you imagined how I would react. Did you, Jesse?" He felt Jesse's thighs tightening on his neck. "Did you finger your tight asshole while wearing these panties, thinking of me?"

He felt Jesse's body shudder and squeeze around him, a wretched groan leave the man as he came, Hanzo lifted himself from Jesse, still pounding on his ass, and appreciated the look on the cowboy's face. All sweaty, hair sticking hi his face, a little bit of drool on his beard, his come dirtying the panties and some of his belly. An expression of a painfully satisfied man on his face.

That was enough his send Hanzo over the edge, he leaned down once again and hugged Jesse tightly, pressing his mouth on the man's clavicle as he came, Jesse's arms around him, holding him just as tightly and a white throbbing pleasure making his toes curl and his seed spill inside of Jesse.

He rolled off to the side, Jesse's arm trapped in a position that must not be very comfortable while they caught their breaths, reveling on the feel of after sex glow. Jesse extricated himself from Hanzo and caught a tissue box from the nightstand and passed some to Hanzo before unsteadily lifting his hips so he could take off the panties.

Hanzo helped him with weak hands, sliding the silk over Jesse's strong legs before letting it fall to the side of the bed and watched with a detached kind of interest as Jesse cleaned himself, watching the gunslinger frown a little while cleaning off Hanzo's come from his ass.

"Whew, that was a good performance if you ask me." Jesse said when he was done, putting his dirty tissues together with the panties on the ground. 

Hanzo snorted, before quickly cleaning himself and also throwing his tissues. 

Jesse sighed and turned on his side, head supported by his hand as he looked at Hanzo with a relaxed smile on his face. The archer reached over and tucked some of his damp hair behind his ears, and Jesse smiled wider before scooting over and draping himself around Hanzo, tucking the archer's head under his chin. And that was another thing Hanzo would never say out loud, but he liked the size difference between them, liked how Jesse could envelop all of him. Hanzo thought that there was no such a thing as too much Jesse around him, so he burrowed closer to Jesse, placing his arm around the cowboy's back and sighing.

"So, ladies' underwear does it for you, huh?" Jesse's voice was teasing and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"You bought it."

"It was a joke?" Jesse's voice now was embarrassed and Hanzo pulled away a little to look at the gunslinger with a raised eyebrow. "Lena gave it to me, she said that I look like a man that appreciates good and refined things in life, so she bought it to me. And I was there staring at them and thought what the hell, and out them on and they're actually pretty hot. So, I thought, why not." He shrugged, before smirking again. "And that was a real good decision because it got me one of the best nights of my damned life."

Well, Hanzo agreed that it was pretty hot, and he could admit that he was very glad the cowboy decided to share it with him. And that he could say.

"Glad you wanted to share it me." 

Jesse smiled brightly and hugged him close to his body. Hanzo let his eyes close surrounded by Jesse's smell and feeling the gunslinger's finger gently moving in a mindless way over his back.

"Well, wait until you see what else she gave me." Jesse kissed the top of his head. "It will shake you outta your boots."

"Go to sleep, Jesse." He murmured. That could be a conversation for another time, when Hanzo didn't feel bone deep satisfied, but incredibly tired. 

He fell asleep to Jesse's chuckle and another thing he could also admit was that he really, really liked when Jesse held him like that. That could also be a conversation for another time. 


End file.
